


My Heart and Home

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020 [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Established Relationship, Multi, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Tony Stark, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, Werewolf Steve Rogers, Werewolf Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Bucky returns to the den after patrolling their territory.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954675
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020, Tony-involved Omegaverse Fics





	My Heart and Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyUkkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [LadyUkkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/pseuds/LadyUkkey) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> For the prompt "Shifters, secret shift. Werewolves?" 
> 
> ... **wErEWoLvES!!!!! <3** 🐺

The door slides open with a quiet hiss. Bucky pads in quietly. He lets out a happy rumble at the scent of his mates that fill the space, his tail swooshing back and forth behind him.

Their territory was safe and secure. Everything was as it should be. He made sure of it. Nothing would harm his mates. Nobody would even be able to get close, especially Hydra.

He was a good Alpha. He would be the best he could for his mates. Nothing hydra had done to him would get in the way of that.

Bucky goes deeper into their den, seeking out his mates. He follows their scent to their nest.

Blankets and pillows were piled up all over the large California king bed. Bucky does his best to hop up onto the bed without disturbing all the work that went into it.

Steve and Tony lay in the centre of all the blankets and pillows, curled up together, grooming each other.

Bucky steps into the nest and curls around his mates protectively. His omegas let out a pleased purr at his presence, licking his face in greeting. He brushes his nose into the scent glands on their necks, taking in their scent. Finding pleasure in how his scent so intertwined with his own now. They were his.

He pulls back, licking little kisses all over their faces. He loves them both so much.

Bucky allows himself to relax, letting his eyes fall shut. He lets out a pleased huff. All the tension form earlier bleeds away from him.

This was home.

He was safe.

Bucky has two wonderful omegas.

He’s never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
